


Hire Me Not

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Friends to Lovers dynamic, Jooheon is a softie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Tsundere Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Lee Jooheon has never asked too much and Changkyun always wanted more. What if the roles become reversed?





	Hire Me Not

Changkyun felt anxious for the first time in his life. He didn’t feel like that when he had to take the exam for highschool, not even when he applied for Oxford to later get accepted because he was one of the best students that ever got in. Not even when his father left the company to his son because he was too old. Changkyun felt anxious when he was presented to his new coworker due to several reasons:  
1.He was hot as hell.  
2.He had a very good CV  
3.He was also adorable as hell.  
At some point, the new guy started asking him things so he had to put an end to the interview. He said “thanks for coming” and promised to call him later. Changkyun had to get his shit together.

Jooheon was always quite the shy person. Never had the guts to do something bold so he always sticked to something lower than he could accomplish. His parents sometimes called him foolish and a scaredy-cat, but he didn’t bother to explain. They would never understand. He wanted to please everybody and in the same time he wanted to have a good life. He mostly missed the second, but again, he blamed it on his personality. Until one day, when a friend sold him a point.  
“Dude, your marks are high and you’re hardworking and nice so I will suggest you this: Lims are hiring and I think you should go.”  
“Lim? Like... that Lim?”  
“Yes, the richest persons in this country. There aren’t many people who know about it so I will just give up my chance, but please send them your CV.”  
“Wait.. no... don’t do that... you should-“  
“Jooheon. You never did something for youself. Maybe if you considered that you’re the most important person, maybe you would have been happier. Maybe you’d have a girlfriend.”  
“Kim, man, I’m gay.”  
“So a boyfriend whatever. Go there and impress them. Oh.. beware.. the new boss, the son, might not accept you that fast. Do whatever you can so you can get the job.”  
“Whatever I can?”  
“Should I explain?”  
“Please.”  
“There we go..” Kim explained that he meant favors. Jooheon’s ears reddened when he found out what favors meant and he swore he wouldn’t engage in such shameless things. He was there to get a job, not sleep with his boss.  
After days of practice, Jooheon applied and was called immediately to the interview. Choosing a silk shirt, dress pants and a pair of nice shoes, he hoped he could get the job without having to beg. Not in that way though...  
The building was made of glass and it was way too tall to see the top floor. He took the elevator to the last floor, where his boss’s office was and knocked on the door three times before he was asked to come in. Lim Changkyun, he presented himself, offered Jooheon a place and frowned when his eyes left some papers. He looked quite stressed and scared and Jooheon was wondering what bad business affected him. Of course, his innocence didn’t wear off. While they were speaking, mostly Jooheon, he noticed that Changkyun started sweating and was quite nervous. He asked if everything was okay and tried to help, but the man suddenly stood up and asked him kindly to leave because he didn’t feel well. He saw it since the beginning, but considered that keeping quiet was better. Anyway, Jooheon didn’t fail to notice his boss. Sharp features, piercing eyes and nice hairstyle. Basically his t- no. He was just his boss. Sending the thoughts away, he prepared to report everything to his friend.

“DAD, I CAN’T! Okay? I just can’t talk to him.”  
“What bothers you about him?”  
“His personality. He’s all happy and it stresses me out.”  
“My dear son, that means you might need a little bit of sunshine in your life. And maybe that sunshine is that worker.”  
“How can you know that?”  
“I know he’s different otherwise you wouldn’t stress so much about it.”  
He was right. He was damn right. That Jooheon guy had something special, but he couldn’t get his head around it. Every single time that man smiled it did something to his stomach. Honestly he had no intention to throw up at an interview. Wait. What if... no, no way. He barely knew him. Oh for fuck’s sake, he had to call him again and apologize.  
What fazed him was the fact that, in the end, Jooheon was the one who ended apologizing because he didn’t want to make his future boss uncomfortable in his presence, especially because he was getting hired as his secretary. Changkyun was left speechless and whispered a small “thank you” over the phone and told the man the details about their next meeting. Changkyun thought it was better to hold the interview in his house, maybe that could make him feel more comfortable.

It was Jooheon’s time to be anxious. He called Kim immediately and he reported the whole thing.  
“Listen here man. He. Is. A. Tsundere.”  
“A what? You must be joking.”  
“No no, listen-“  
“Every time you say listen, you begin to explain some weird stuff you guessed after watching dubious psychology shows.”  
“This time, I know I’m right. He might like you, but don’t push. Only try something if he touched your arm. That’s the signal.”  
“I am going to a job interview. Not to a swingers club.”  
“Who the fuck calls his future employee at his house?”  
“Uhh many people!”  
“Sure, dude. But be careful, don’t let him step on you. Show your muscles.”  
“Step on me? Muscles?”  
“Go get him, tiger!”  
Jooheon had to laugh. Honestly Kim was funny as hell and often ridiculous, but he always made him feel better, less anxious. He the interview was on the following day. He chose his favorite outfit, bathed and went to sleep. He has a vague memory of what his dream consisted in that night: a man with cool office clothes, asking him to do him a favour if he needed the job.

 

Changkyun made sure the house was as clean as possible. As a boss, he had to leave the best impression. Dressing rather casually, but still stylish, he put on his glasses because he imagined he looked cool in those. After the doorbell rang, he slowly walked towards the door, not to seem too eager. After answering, his jaw dropped to the ground. Jooheon was dressed in such a cute outfit that he couldn’t believe his eyes. He had a bright yellow pullover, a pair of ripped blue jeans, a dark blue beret and colorful socks.  
“Umm L-Lee.. J-Jooheon?”  
“Good evening sir! Yes, that’s me! I’m here for the interview!”  
“S-sure. Come in.”

Oh God.. he looks so good with those glasses. What am I even thinking?!

Oh my goshh, he is so adorable I WANT TO HUG HIM SAVE MY SOUL.

 

The interview went... better than the last time. Changkyun took a lot of bathroom breaks and Jooheon constantly fiddled with his pullover. But they made it through. However, Changkyun decided he couldn’t go through the same torture several times, he would combust at some point. But he didn’t want to refuse the man either. Maybe his fater was right, maybe he needed a happy and young soul by his side. He let his hand rest on the other’s thigh and smiled, conflicted.  
Jooheon’s mind stopped working when his boss did that gesture. He looked at the hand and freaked out. What did Kim say? What was he supposed to do. He forgot everything. While hearing the refuse, he changed his expression into a sad one, pouted and put his hand over Changkyun’s. The younger man had to rethink all his life in a matter of a few second, closed his eyes, sighed, took his glasses off and wanted to start a sentence. Before he managed to do that, Jooheon tilted his head and asked him why he did that. Changkyun was confused to say the least.  
“You look good with them.”  
That was it, he died. His expression softened and almost cried tears of happiness because of the other’s cuteness. He approached the older until their thighs were touching and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jooheon giggled shyly and hided his face in his hands. Changkyun grabbed them and held them softly while smiling to the frustrated boy. No, he couldn’t miss such a thing.  
“You’re hired, Jooheonnie.”  
“Am I?” Jooheonnie...  
“Yes, you are. I think you have everything we need. See you tomorrow at work. Please head directly to my office. And choose a nice suit. Not that I don’t like these clothes, but it’s for business.”  
“Of course, sir. Thank you.”  
“See you tomorrow.” Jooheon hurried towards the door. Kim had to hear about all the things that happened.  
They were both congratulated that day, by different persons. Maybe their relationship could be strictly professional after all.

Jooheon dressed up exactly as he was requested. A black suit which he styled himself. In the mean time he dyed his hair dark brown (being previously blonde) and agreed to have more dignity.  
Changkyun dressed up like he did all the time: a low cut white shirt with his black pants. He wasn’t surprised to see that Jooheon arrived there before he did. They discussed terms and Im assigned Jooheon some things. At the end of the day everything was done properly and Changkyun was glad he found a good secretary, after all. Weeks, even two months passed and nothing special happened. Changkyun’s infatuation grew if that was possible and he became afraid that he could gjve out that information some time. Fortunately, he made sure it wouldn’t happen soon.

On a Friday, they had a meeting with the leaders of an international project that promised to fund them if their meeting went well. Changkyun advised Jooheon to take a little risk and wear an outfit that would put his body into a good light. When he asked why, the boss didn’t answer properly. Probably because it was him who had issues, not the investors. Jooheon chose a pair of tight dress pants, a jumper that hugged his waist and underneath a choker because that’s what Kim told him to do. “It will make your neck.. slimmer! Yes, trust me.” He wasn’t sure Kim wasn’t bluffing, but he trusted his best friend anyway. A jacket and he was ready.  
By the end of the day, Changkyun asked Jooheon something he waited for a few days. He wasn’t sure it would work, but he hoped all the best.  
“Jooheon... you know this was your probation. Is it okay if we have the interview which will decide if you stay... like.. tonight?”  
“No worries, it’s okay. So what do you-“  
“Can we go to my house?”  
“Um, yeah, no problem.”  
The whole car ride was uncomfortable and they both kept quiet, unsure what to ask. The house was in complete darkness when they arrived home. Changkyun only turned on a few and poured both of them a drink before they started the interview. As the last time, it went well, this time Changkyun felt more confident and had no problem in asking Jooheon a few personal questions as well. At the end of it, he decided to keep the man as his employee. Changkyun was on the third glass when he approached Jooheon.  
“I want to ask you... a few more personal questions... before I make this official. Do you really want to keep the job?”  
“Of course!”  
“Then reply to my questions. What do you want from your future partner?”  
“I uhh think this is not-“  
“Reply.”  
“I want him to be kind and -“  
“Him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Go on.”  
“And caring and sweet, but cool.”  
“Do you have kinks?”  
“Sir, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can reply to this.”  
“Do it.” Changkyun breath hit his cheek and Jooheon felt weird, but not annoyed. There was something about Changkyun’s attitude that he liked.  
“I... I think I enjoy someone that can take care of me... I would like to be submissive and... this is uncomfortable haha...”  
“Go on.”  
“I... I think I like you, sir.” Changkyun didn’t expect it, but the moment Jooheon blurted it out, he jumped on the older man and attacked him with kisses. First on his cheeks, nose, forehead then lips, neck and-  
“Are you wearing this for me?” Changkyun rolled the collar of Jooheon’s jumper until he revealed the leather choker. A light turned on the soft man’s head.  
“Yes. Do you like it?”  
“I do.. so what would you do to get this job?”  
“Everything.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Test me.”  
Changkyun absolutely loved the change in Jooheon’s attitude a lot. He liked his lips with anticipation and said: “be mine for tonight, Jooheon. I promise I will be gentle to you. Please.”  
“If I accept, will I get the job?”  
“We’ll see that later.”  
Jooheon rolled his eyes and continued the kisses. Changkyun pulled him in his lap and embraced his waist. They both let out happy sighs due to their proximity. Changkyun let his forehead fall on the other’s. Their breaths were heavy and it was getting too hot. Changkyun asked for permission to undress Jooheon and he conplied. All the things that followed created in intimate atmosphere that couldn’t be replaced with anything else. Changkyun was acting like Jooheon was a fragile bird and he treated him with care and love. Love? Well... we might have missed something, guys.  
When they moved to the master bedroom, Changkyun laid the older man on his back and asked for permission again to make love. Jooheon accepted shyly since he didn’t experience that so much. The younger was sure the kiss him all the way through it to make the other forget about the eventual pain. Moans echoed in the whole house and they both laid next to each other in the end. Changkyun grabbed Jooheon’s hand and kissed it sweetly. He nuzzled into his boss’ neck and pressed a few butterfly kisses to his shoulder.  
“You’re so adorable and sweet and cute and I never want to let you go-“  
“For how long have you thought this?”  
“From the first moment I saw you. What do you think about me?”  
“Feisty, cool, handsome, hot..”  
“Wow, you do like to objectify men!” They both laughed hard.  
“Ummm... do you think it’s too early to ask for a raise?”  
“Only if you come to the bathroom with me.”  
“Deal!” Changkyun picked Jooheon up and ran towards the bathtub with him. Filling it with hot water and bubbles, they mostly had fun rather than serious stuff, but everything that mattered was that they were comfortable around one another. Finally.  
You might never know what’s the name or face of your future lover. Maybe he’s short, tall, he or she belongs to a country or another. You have to consider all the possibilities and be ready to accept them no matter what their physical aspect is or what their musical taste is. Love means diversity and happiness and that’s all that matters on this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. Thanks for reading, leave a comment and I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time.


End file.
